


Not Thinking

by ryoryo



Series: Incoherence [3]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoryo/pseuds/ryoryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their last encounter, Shinya has spent a lot of time NOT thinking about Die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Thinking

"Shinya! What’s wrong with you today? The rest of us stopped playing 4 bars ago!"

"Ano… sorry, Kaoru. I was not thinking." Shinya whispered, distractedly.

"Saa… Well, that’s enough for today anyway. Let’s stop here. Good work the rest of you." Kaoru’s voice faded into the background, behind Shinya's not thinking. He sat there, unmoving, not thinking about last night. Not thinking about how Die had kissed him, used his keys to open his door, ushered him in, kissed him again and then... pressed his keys into his hand and left. Not thinking about how he'd been too incoherent to stop him. Not thinking about how Die's kiss had made him so hard that he had gone into the kitchen, fed Miyu, and then, unable to stand it anymore, had sat down at the table and stroked himself to release thinking about what Die's beautiful hands would feel like instead of his own.

That was when he had started not thinking. And he hadn't been able to stop since. He'd spent the entire rehearsal not thinking about Die's hands. He still was.

"Ne, Shi-tan." Startled again by that breathy whisper, he spun around on his stool. Apparently he was going to have to spend some time not thinking about Die's sexy voice. "Have you been thinking about me?"

With relief, Shinya stopped not thinking about Die's hands; the reality was much better than he'd thought anyway.

Much, much later, Shinya realized he hadn't told Die not to call him Shi-tan.


End file.
